Bases which have been known and utilized up to the present time are normally constituted by blind caps of an elastic or semi-elastic material, such as an appropriate plastic, whose blind end normally forms a rounded head. When the bases are intended for tubular furniture, the tubular body of the cap is in many cases provided with ribs which, due to their resilience are retained in the interior of the end of the corresponding furniture leg. The aforementioned head, in particular when the furniture legs are inclined, has a rounded external shape in order to provide tangency points with the floor to achieve stable support.
It is clear that the support offered by a structure of the kind indicated remains limited to said points of tangency with the floor, which means that the entire weight of the piece of furniture or similar object rests exclusively over these points with the resulting restricted stability, due to the small surface being covered.
When a greater level of stability is required, it is necessary to resort to the utilization of bases which incorporate a ball joint or similar component and which, due to its complicated manufacture and assembly, add significantly to the cost of the product.